Vitamina A
by Forgotten Cross
Summary: ¿Por qué zanahorias? ¿Por qué en su templo? ¿Por qué Kardia se dedicaba a reírse en lugar de hacer algo útil?


¡He vuelto! Digamos que me han invocado por Facebook, lo cual es gracioso porque no abría Facebook desde hacía meses.

**Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

—¿Hay algo que no me hayas dicho, Degel?—El caballero de Escorpio estaba disfrutando de la frustración de su compañero, cuyo templo cada día se asemejaba menos a tal y más a una verdulería— No sé yo si esta nueva obsesión tuya es muy sana.

A Degel de Acuario no le quedaba energía para lidiar con Kardia. Hacía varias semanas que un intruso se dedicaba a llenar su templo de zanahorias y se le estaba empezando a agotar la paciencia. Y el espacio. Era sorprendente la cantidad de verduras que podían llegar a juntarse en su sala de estar.

¿Por qué zanahorias? ¿Por qué en su templo? ¿Por qué Kardia se dedicaba a reírse en lugar de hacer algo útil? Solo tenía respuesta a una de las preguntas, pero no era momento de enemistarse con la única persona que parecía dispuesta a ayudarle aunque solo fuera porque encontraba divertida su situación.

—Pensándolo bien, técnicamente sí es una obsesión sana—rectificó antes de coger una zanahoria de las muchas que descansaban sobre su sillón. Después de olisquearla con cautela, le dio un mordisco. Y otro. Y otro. Degel solo necesitaba encontrar un palo y cuerda para comprobar el parecido entre Kardia y un burro, pero esa idea fue efímera.

Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

El caballero de Escorpio debió de darse cuenta de que el otro no estaba de humor y suspiró, claramente decepcionado porque no iba a conseguir sacarle una reacción cómica… Aunque quizás no hacía falta nada por su parte.

—¡Por fin te encuentro!

Ambos caballeros se giraron para ver al recién llegado y se encontraron con un fiero muchacho que cargaba con un cesto lleno de las dichosas zanahorias. Degel había asumido que eventualmente encontraría al culpable y éste sentiría cuanto menos pánico por haber contrariado a un caballero del más alto rango. Sin embargo, tenían ante ellos a un jovenzuelo que más que aterrado parecía enfadado. Si su memoria no fallaba, se trataba del sobrino de Sísifo de Sagitario.

—¿Qué clase de persona regala un regalo?

El joven Regulus —¿era ese su nombre?—tenía el ceño fruncido. Degel había coincidido en contadas ocasiones con él, pero nunca le había visto con ese gesto en el rostro. No sabía cómo le había podido ofender, pero esperaba que el conflicto no llegara a oídos de su tío. No le convenía enemistarse con uno de los caballeros más hábiles y sensatos del lugar.

Un momento…

¿Por qué se sentía culpable cuando era evidente de que estaba ante el responsable de su último quebradero de cabeza?

—Llevo días trabajando duro para conseguirte muchas _vistaminas_ para que te quites los hierros de los ojos y me lo agradeces repartiéndolas por Rodorio. ¿Así es como me agradeces que me preocupe por ti?

Pensándolo bien, Regulus había sido rescatado por su tío, que le encontró viviendo a la intemperie. ¿Estaba ante un extraño ritual fruto de sus días como niño asalvajado? ¿Hubiera atajado el problema de raíz si hubiera aceptado la primera oleada de verduras que invadió su hogar? Aun así, la cuestión seguía presente…

—¿Por qué zanahorias?

—Papá siempre decía que tenía que comerme las zanahorias porque tenían muchas _vistaminas_ para ver bien—respondió Regulus, que parecía no entender por qué tenía que explicar algo tan obvio para él—. No puedo permitir que uno de los amigos del tío Sísifo se quede ciego.

Era sorprendente que alguien tan ingenuo viviera en un lugar como el Santuario entrenando para convertirse en caballero.

—¿Por qué tantas?

—Porque cuando me las dejaba en el plato, al día siguiente Papá me echaba más y más hasta que en el plato había más zanahoria que otra cosa. Cuando se lo dije a Kardia, estuvo completamente de acuerdo.

Degel se cruzó de brazos y se permitió suspirar. No podía enfadarse con un pobre chaval cuya única intención era velar por su salud. Sin embargo, siempre podía descargar su furia con el idiota que hacía rato que había dejado de disimular sus risas y se estaba carcajeando bien a gusto.

La venganza es un plato que se sirve bien frío… y Kardia se iba a tragar las zanahorias a temperatura ambiente.


End file.
